


you're evil in the night

by aqdanfin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Break Up, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Forgiveness, Highschool AU, Innuendo, Lesbian AU, Masquerade Ball, Polyamorous relationship, Rumors, School Dance, title: adam lambert - evil in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: originally posted on my wattpad account. prompt credit goes to animusqueen on wattpad.





	you're evil in the night

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my wattpad account. prompt credit goes to animusqueen on wattpad.

"Adore, this is the last time I will ask you this; are you going to the masquerade ball tonight?" Courtney asks.

"I don't know... Will Bianca be there?"

Courtney bites her lip. "Uh... Maybe?" she replies nervously.

"Then you know I will not be going."

Courtney sighs in annoyance. "Adore, it's been three, almost four months. Why can't you just get over her already?"

"Because when somebody started a rumor that said I had slept with you and Alaska, she broke up with me! Even after both you and Alaska told her it was a rumor," I explain.

"While I was being called a slut and getting death threats, she broke up with me!"

Courtney gives me an apologetic look. She was one of the only people who stood by my side during the weeks when those rumors went around. She's also one of the only people I trust.

"Look on the bright side, there will be lots of people there. You may meet a nice girl tonight!" she adds, "Plus, we'll all be wearing masks and the lights will be dimmed. No one will know who is who."

She stands and walks over beside me. I feel her hands on my shoulders. "This could be the night of your Rudemption."

I glance at myself in the mirror and smile. This could be my only chance to have friends again. I have to go!

"Okay, Courtney. Let's go."

.....

A few hours later, Courtney and I are ready. She's wearing a pink mask while I'm wearing a black mask. They're masquerade masks, so they only cover half of our face.

"Let's go," Courtney says. She'll probably run off with Willam or Andrew as soon as we get to the ballroom. (Aka, the highschool auditorium.)

I let her lead the way to the school. I see lots of other girls. Some have a plus one, some do not. There's even a girl with two partners!

"So, who are you going to hang out with tonight?" I ask Courtney, "Andrew or Willam?" 

"Probably both. We're in a polyamorous relationship, remember?" she replies.

"Yeah. I can't believe Willam agreed to it. She's only attracted to females," I say.

"It's a different kind of polyamorous relationship. I associate with both Willam and Andrew, but they do not associate with each other since Willam is lesbian," Courtney explains.

"Wow," I comment, "I never thought there were multiple kinds of polyamorous relationships." 

Courtney laughs at my ignorance, and we enter the auditorium. A familiar song is playing. It sounds like it's by Adam Lambert.

_"My life flashed, before my eyes. Razor-blade lips and daggers up in your eyes."_

"Do you want be to stay with you until you find someone?" Courtney asks.

"No, go have fun with your boyfriend and girlfriend. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Courtney smiles and walks away from me. I really hope I can find someone. If I can't, I'll just try to find Alyssa. She's fun to hang out with. I'm pretty sure she's alone tonight. 

_"Baby, your love is a crime, Danger by the day, but you're evil in the night."_

As soon as those lyrics play, I notice somebody staring at me. They're wearing a red, floor-length dress. Their mask is the same shade of red.

They quickly look away from me. It looks like they're staring at the floor now. Maybe I should go over there, and talk to them. 

Fortunately, I have the courage to walk over to them. I really hope my voice doesn't give my identity away.

"Hello," I force out once I'm close to them.

"Hello," they reply. Their voice sounds feminine. They could be a girl or a boy with a really high voice.

I bite my tongue to keep from asking who they are. We're supposed to keep our identities anonymous tonight. 

"Are you alone tonight?" they ask me.

"Yeah," I reply, "Sadly. The person I was dating broke up with me after a rumor started."

"That's not right," they say, "If they truly loved you, they would have stayed with you." I guess that means Bianca didn't really love me. Fuck her.

"That's the best advice I've ever gotten from a... Stranger? Anonymous pal?" I reply.

"I try. I made the mistake of breaking up with someone after a rumor was started about them. It made me feel so stupid," they explain.

"That's a shame," I say. 

.....

Hours later, this anonymous person and I have gotten close. I'm actually letting them touch me in ways I would only let Bianca touch me. (Neck kissing/nipping, running their finger down my spine, etc.) I guess the alcohol in our systems has brought us to this, too.

"Should we go somewhere else to finish this?" the anonymous person asks.

"No," I reply, "Sorry, but I plan to remain a virgin for now." 

That's a lie, I am most definitely not a virgin. But, the part about not wanting to "finish that" was true. I'm not in the mood for having sex with a stranger tonight.

"Oh, okay. Then I suppose we can just hang out now," they say. 

"Yeah... But the kissing and nipping doesn't have to stop," I tell them.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" I hear someone say. I look towards the stage in the auditorium and see someone standing there. They're holding a microphone.

"The second annual masquerade ball is coming to an end. As per tradition, we will be taking our masks off to reveal who we are. On the count of three, take your mask off!" they say.

I immediately feel panicked. This person cannot know who I am! They will probably be pissed!

"1... 2... 3!"

I sigh and untie the silky ribbon that held the mask on my face. I look up at the person I spent the night with and see... Bianca?!

"Adore?" she says. She sounds shocked.

"Bianca?" I reply.

"I should've known! Broken up with because of rumors, who else in this school went through that?" she exclaims, "Well, I just wasted my entire night."

"Bitch, you did not! You had to have fun! You even suggested sex!" 

"That was the alcohol talking!" Bianca says in defense.

I notice Courtney running over towards us. She must have heard our yelling.

"What is going on?" she asks.

Bianca backs away from Courtney. She really hates her due to that rumor.

"Well, we spent the entire night together and didn't know it. Now, we are aware, and Bianca isn't happy," I explain.

"Of course I'm not happy! I spent the night with someone who slept with two other people behind my back!" Bianca says.

"Bianca, I never slept with Alaska, or Courtney. I'm not even that close to Alaska anymore. Courtney has a boyfriend and girlfriend. Plus, she and I are like sisters, we couldn't ever do something like that," I explain.

"I find that hard to believe," Bianca replies, "This is why I don't do love. I always get hurt or disturbed!"

"Is everything okay?" I hear someone ask. I look and see Andrew behind Courtney. 

"It's nothing, Andrew, just aggressive girl talk. You might want to go back to Willam, okay?" Courtney replies. He nods and walks away. He knows not to get in the middle of a fight between girls.

"Bianca, I would never cheat on you. I never did. I loved you then and I still love you now. Can things go back to the way they were? Please?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Adore, but I don't know. I don't know what's the truth and what's a lie. I want to believe you, but it's hard," she explains, "We should just talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," I reply. We'll both be 100% sober by then.

Bianca walks away from me. I feel tears burning my eyes. I bite my lip and look down.

"Courtney, I'll be outside," I tell her.

"Okay. I'll be out there, soon," she replies.

Once she's out of sight, I run towards the exit/entrance. I accidentally run into a few people, but I don't really care right now. I don't want these people to see me break down.

When I'm finally outside, I lean back against the wall. I exhale, and feel a tear roll down my cheek. I am starting to believe Bianca's rejection hurts a lot more than any physical wound I've ever received.

I really want her back. I felt sane with her. She didn't care about my past. She just loved me for me. She stood up for me when others would make fun of me, too.

"Adore..?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I look beside me, and see Bianca standing just a few feet away from me.

"Bianca, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to wait until tomorrow to talk to me," I reply.

"I do, but I heard someone out here. I wanted to see if I could help..." she says.

"And now that you see it's me you won't help, right?" I ask.

"No because that's being biased, which is wrong in situations like this," she replies.

Bianca then moves closer to me, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so upset since you rejected me. I love you so much, and I can't have you, and it sucks!" I explain, "I promise that I never cheated on you and I never will. I just want you to believe me."

"I want to believe you, but it's hard to. So many people said that you did sleep with Alaska, and Courtney," Bianca replies.

"Remember what you said about believing rumors? You said: 'If they truly loved you, they would have stayed with you.'" I explain.

Bianca stops talking. She looks like she feels bad, maybe even guilty. 

"Adore, I'm so sorry for not believing you. I will gladly accept you again as a friend, but I'm not so sure about girlfriends. We'll have to form some kind of trust again," she says.

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry for everything I've done," I reply, "So, friends?"

"Friends."


End file.
